


The God's scriber

by Melody_Harkness



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Epitaph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Harkness/pseuds/Melody_Harkness
Summary: "Not me, I'm not the one to blame." (epitaph)





	The God's scriber

**Author's Note:**

> "Not me, I'm not the one to blame." (epitaph)

Metatron, the God's scriber.  
We're gonna miss you, that's actually not a true. Nobody is gonna miss you. You spent your life writing down rules for everybody else, but you decided that the rules don't apply to you. You tortured our beloved angel and spent almost all of your given time with whining and blaming others.  
Your life ends up tragically but at least you tried to be a good gay in the end. You sacrificed yourself for the greater good and did the right thing in the end, but it never erases all your sins. Rest in the nothingness.


End file.
